


Playing House

by phylos



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylos/pseuds/phylos
Summary: Sean and Stephanie deal with their situation after Emily is apprehended.





	Playing House

His shoulder still hurt like hell, the painkillers and the collection of bandages doing little to ease the burning sensation in the area. He had been lucky, the bullet had made a clear entry and exit, and had miraculously avoided any bone, just barely grazing his shoulder blade on exit.

Well, lucky in that regard exclusively. His life was a clusterfuck: his wife had shot him and she was now being processed for murder, fraud and attempted murder; he was still swimming in debt; his son was probably traumatized for life and the situation with Stephanie was a gigantic can of worms unto itself.

Speaking of the saint, he heard her before opening the door to his house.

"Ok Miles, put the dolls... Sorry... I mean, action figures, away, it's time to study. Nicky, please, don't be upset, your father will be here any second now. Yes, he's fine!" she was instructing, motherly as always, which brought a smile to his face.

"Hi," he announced once he opened the door.

"Daddy!" Nicky exclaimed, before running toward him not unlike a tiny cannonball. The boy almost made him fall down with his embrace.

"Oh fu..." He stopped short. "I mean, _oopsy_ ", he said, sparing a look toward Stephanie, "easy baby, your dad is still beaten up."

"Sorry, dad," Nicky said, letting go of his legs, small tears of happiness were running down his cheeks while he smiled up at his father.

"It's ok," he said, tenderly running his hand over his son's head. "Hey Miles," he greeted Stephanie's son and repeated the gesture on his, Miles's, head. Thankfully, the kid had come less enthusiastically.

"Hi, Sean, how are you?" Miles asked.

"Still in a bit of pain, but hanging in there," he smiled at the kids. "Now how about you do what your mother said and go grab those books."

He almost stopped short when he said 'your mother', but he had been looking at Miles when he said it. The kids at least seemed to understand what he meant regardless, as they ran upstairs.

"I'll be there in a second!" Stephanie shouted up the stairs, before turning towards Sean.

They looked at each other, then at their shoes and then at anywhere but each other.

"Do... Do you want some tea?" Stephanie asked after clearing her throat.

"That would be lovely, thanks," he answered.

After Stephanie fixed two cups of chamomile tea, they sat down at the lobby, still facing at anywhere but each other. For a long moment, the only sound was that of the kids roughhousing upstairs.

"So... what happens now?" This time he was the one to clear his throat. It was better to ask Stephanie anyway, she had been in total control of the situation ever since she told him about her plan to ambush Emily.

"Oh, well... Actually... My plan... hmmm... The plan only was to expose her. I didn't actually think of the afterwards," she stammered.

"But by now you have thought about it," he pointed out slyly; she was only playing insecure for his benefit.

"Yes, first is to see if I can get a place for me and Miles; we can't keep living in that motel. Man, selling my old house was a dumb move," she said more confidently.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" She asked in turn, blinking.

"Why do you need to get a place?" He asked, leaving the rest of the question in the air.

"Come on, we can't stay here," she said with a smile.

"Why not?" He asked again, looking at her eyes.

"Come on, after everything that happened, we can't live here. Think of Nicky, he's already very confused and hurt about the situation..." She said in a single breath.

"He loves you. You know that," he pointed out.

"Well, that's kind of you, but still, with his mother and me here and..." She continued.

"His mother isn't here anymore, and you've always been very clear to him that you never intended to replace her," he said.

"So what are you saying? We should all continue to live here, playing house, pretending nothing happened?" She asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"No, we can't ignore what happened and that's something we have to talk about; but I don't see any downsides to you living here, at least for now. I can't think of anyone better to take care of my kid while I have work, Nicky loves you, Nicky and Miles are inseparable, you have always said that you love this kitchen and you can continue your vlogs from there..." He listed his reasons.

"Yes, but you and me..." She started.

"I can sleep downstairs in the guest bedroom," he offered.

"Come on, it's your house, I can sleep there," she said dismissively.

"If it weren't for you, my house would be a cell in some jail, but is that a yes I hear?" He asked, a smile creeping into his lips.

"We need to talk about everything that happened first," she said before standing up. He saw a small smile on her face before she turned around and walked upstairs to help the kids with the homework.

The rest of the afternoon he spent making all the calls he needed to do to get his affairs in order. The university was thankfully giving him his job back - Beth had been a great help on that situation -, but with every call it was all the clearer to him that asking Stephanie to stay was a fool's errand anyway, he'd have to sell the house to pay off all his debt and even that probably wouldn't be enough.

After putting the kids to bed, they were back in the lobby, this time with wine glasses.

"So, where to start..." He prompted.

"That recording she showed me," she said.

"I told you, she was..." He started.

"Pointing a gun at your balls, yes, I know," she finished. "What I mean is, do you still love her?"

He looked at her straight in the eye. "There's no point in lying anymore, when... 'us' started, I was still in love with her. But what little remained, died the moment I saw her in that restaurant."

She looked from one of his eyes to the other and back, pondering his reply, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Alright, I believe you."

"Thanks," he smiled. "Now, you said 'you love **d** me', what am I to take from that?"

"That, that I loved you," she answered simply.

"And now?" He asked immediately, a bit too fast.

"I don't know," she replied.

"I understand that," he said, his voice coarse. "But we can still be friends... right?"

"Depends on how this goes," she said slyly. "My next question is Beth, what is the deal between you two?"

"You noticed, huh?" She truly had a good eye for people. "I was having an affair with her, I think Emily suspected it and that's why she said that bullshit..."

"Oopsy," she interrupted.

"Those lies," he corrected with a smile, "to you. But I swear, I didn't do anything with her while I was with you. I truly was happy."

"Yes, I noticed, a man with an affair would be afraid of snoring," she joked.

"Damn, good thing we're going to be in different rooms now then," he snorted, before sheepishly tracing his finger over his glass. "Now... she called you 'brotherfucker'..."

"Oh, god..." She didn't seem sheepish or astute anymore. Her face was the definition of desolation.

Almost involuntarily, he stood up and sat down next to her, enveloping her in his good arm. He heard the whole story, up to an including the conversation before the crash.

"So there it is," she finished, her face on her hands. "The reason I'm so fucked up."

He was silent for the longest time, enough for her to talk again. "God, you're disgusted now. See? I can't live here."

She was looking at him and he looked back. Slowly, their faces came closer.

"I'm not disgusted," he whispered unnecessarily before sealing the kiss.

He could taste her tears, but it didn't matter, that just egged him on more. He finally knew her completely, her deepest secret, he was now closer to her than he had ever been and he would be damned if he didn't relish in that new intimacy, he didn't even care about the pain in his shoulder anymore when she pushed him to lie on his back and she slowly crawled down while undoing his belt, never breaking eye contact.

He finally closed his eyes when she reached in to take his cock out, and a moment later he groaned when he felt her lips around his dick. The pain, both physical and emotional, the pleasure, the heaviness of his responsibilities, the weight of what Stephanie had just told him, it was almost overwhelming.

She let go of his dick after a couple of minutes and he opened his eyes again. She was moving to straddle him now and noticed her moving her panties to the side below her lifted skirts. He grabbed his cock to guide it and they looked into each others' eyes while she lowered herself on top of it. Neither broke eye contact, even if the sensation of her cunt around his cock made his vision blurr for a moment.

All the pent up frustration, sadness and confusion was released in just a few thrusts and then he felt her cunt spasming around him while she bit her lip to stifle her moan. Simultaneously, he had to close his eyes when his cock exploded inside her.

"Fuck..." He whisper-shouted.

She collapsed to the side, leaning on the couch. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was thankful that she took care not to drop on top of him.

They fucked for the rest of the night, all over the first floor, trying to have the most care in not to wake the kids. Once they did it on top of the washing machine, at her insistence.

At the wee hours in the morning, after the eight or ninth time - he frankly lost count - they crashed on the bed of the guest bedroom, too exhausted to move anymore.

After a while, when his breathing had long stabilized, he asked, "Do you know?"

He was looking at the ceiling, and wouldn't be able to see her face anyway, as she was resting her head on his chest, on the uninjured side.

"If Davis was right?" She completed. He smiled inwardly at the fact that she knew what he was asking without having to elaborate.

"Yeah..."

"She asked me too..." She said, her voice contemplative. "It was none of her business."

He didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue or change the subject.

"No, I don't, I never got him a paternity test," she said at last. "I prefer it that way, Miles is a gift from the both of them."

"I understand."

"Do you?" She asked incredulously.

"Like I said, I won't bother lying anymore. It's a completely fucked up situation, I won't deny that, but I understand what grief does to a person. You looked for any happiness you could find, I did so too."

Once again, she was silent for a long time.

"That's why you said you loved her when... 'us' started, you were trying to deal with your grief," she pointed out.

"Yes," he corroborated.

"And now?" She asked.

"Depends on how this goes," he said with a smirk.

She swatted at his chest.

"I'm serious," she said.

"When I stopped missing her so much, I felt truly happy. Everything I said to you regarding how you made me feel, I was honest."

"Were you honest when you said you'd sleep here?" She asked waving her arm at the tiny room they were in, he could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, but I was hoping it wouldn't be for long," he said cheekily.

"Well that worked out for you, didn't it?"

"Better than I could've hoped for," he hugged her tighter to him with his good arm. "But I think I was hasty anyway, because it makes no difference whether you stay or not, we all will have to leave soon."

"You're gonna sell?" She asked, finally lifting her head and resting her chin on his chest so she could look at him.

"I don't see any other option," he admitted, looking back at her.

"There might be one," she said slowly, "I was contacted by this producer regarding my vlog."


End file.
